Demigods at Hogwarts
by rosedaughterofiris
Summary: Twelve demigods take a trip to England "to keep an eye on things". Can they keep their identities secret? Will new relationships form? Find out!
1. Chapter 1

Pas

**Hey guys! Here with OUR first fanfic! (Yeah, we're TWO people) **

**Sorry, we SUCK at introductions!**

**So let's start the story!**

**Singed,**

**Αυξήθηκε και τον Δήμο**

_PERCY'S POV_

I gripped Annabeth's hand tightly as the plane took off, and oh gods did I want too get off this thing. It's not exactly _safe _for a son of Poseidon to get on a plane, even if Zeus agreed not to blow us out of the sky. I wasn't even sure why we were on our way to England; "To keep an eye on things" Chiron had told us. I can't believe he made us go, for the love of Zeus we had just fought a war! We needed a vacation, but when you're a half-blood, you don't get many. The only person happy about this was Lou Ellen, because we were going to some wizarding school. Apparently, some weird stuff had been going on there. Nico didn't look too thrilled about getting on the plane either, instead of gripping someone's hand; he nearly pulled the armrest off the seat. In total, there were twelve of us on this mission which was a lot more than usual but the mission was also a little unusual. The twelve were Me, Annabeth, Nico, Thalia, Travis and Connor Stoll, Katie Gardner, Drew, Grover, Clarisse, Chris Rodriguez, and Lou Ellen. I felt sorry for Katie, who got stuck sitting between Travis and Connor, she looked just about ready to strangle both of them. 7 hours later, (though it seemed a lot longer) the plane finally landed safely. (Much to my relief) "Chiron said we were supposed to meet some guy named Arthur Weasley." Katie informed us. Just as she said that a thin balding man with bright orange hair appeared.

_HARRY'S POV_

Me and Ron had just finished de-gnoming the garden when all of the sudden we heard a car pull up into the driveway. We looked up and saw Mr. Weasley and a dozen or so other kids getting out of the old Anglia Ford.

"Must be them" muttered Ron as we watched from the garden.

A few months ago Dumbledore announced that there would be some exchange students coming from America and asked if they could stay at the Burrow for the year.

"There's so many! How are we going to fit them all?!" Ron exclaimed

"Um, Ron, does the word 'magic' mean anything to you?" I replied

"Oh, ya. I knew that."

When I turned my attention back to the Americans they had their luggage and were heading towards the house so we scrambled back into the house through the back door and when we got there the Americans and Mr. Weasley had beat us there. I counted twelve in total, all about sixteen years of age but rather athletic looking. One boy, clearly the leader, had black hair and green eyes, like myself, although he was a fair bit taller and more muscular. Clutching his arm was a tall girl with blonde hair with stormy grey. On either side of them were two Goth looking kids. A boy on "the leader's" side who was clearly the youngest and a girl next to the stormy eyed one. There were also two boys who looked identical besides the height difference; their mischievous grins reminded me strongly of Fred and George. Beside the twins (**A/N: We know their not twins, but Harry doesn't)** was a girl with messy brown hair and green eyes, who was eyeing them suspiciously. Next to her was incredibly beautiful Asian girl with a look on her face that strongly suggested she didn't want to be here. There was also a boy who looked much older than the others with a wispy little goatee and a cap on top of his fuzzy hair. Beside him was a particularly muscular looking girl with brown pulled back in a bandana, holding hands with an equally muscular boy. Finally there was a rather creepy looking girl with black hair and almost yellow eyes. One thing they all had in common was the tired look on their faces from the long plane ride. The boy in front spoke, "Hi, I'm Percy Jackson."

**So, first chapter: DONE!**

**Did you guys like it?**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

**Singed,**

**Αυξήθηκε και τον Δήμο**

te your document here...


	2. Chapter 2

**Bonjour!**

**Second chapter yay!**

**Hope you guys like it!**

**Signed,**

**Αυξήθηκε και τον Δήμο**

_ANNABETH'S POV_

After introductions were done, we were shown to our rooms; I, the Weasley's daughter Ginny, and a bushy haired girl named Hermione were in Ginny's room. Katie, Drew, and the fiancé of the Wealey's oldest son, Fleur, were sharing some magically attached room. Then Clarisse, Lou, and Thalia were in the guest room. The boys were: Travis, Connor and Nico (not my idea) in the Weasley's twin boy's room, Fred and George. Then, Grover, Chris and Percy in the second eldest Weasley's, Charlie. After we were all introduced and shown around, we went to our rooms to unpack. I went up to the first floor and into a brightly coloured room. Inside Ginny and Hermione were already sitting on Ginny's bed talking but they stopped abruptly as I came in. Ginny had elbow length, bright red hair, freckles, brown eyes and looked about 15. Hermione had bushy brown hair and looked 16, like most of us.

I don't think I've ever felt so awkward in my whole life, as I did in that silence. We all just sort of stood there, nervously glancing at each other. I tried to break the silence by saying in voice with as much confidence as I could muster "hi". I instantly regretted saying that. I sounded weak and it made that Ginny girl look at me like I was some prissy school girl instead of a Daughter of Athena, Goddess of war strategy and wisdom. I looked around at her room instead. It was covered with posters of with girls on flying broom sticks holding different sized and shaped balls. There were different names on the posters like one of seven girls that said the hollie head harpies. I noticed that Ginny and Hermione had started talking again and when they saw me watching Ginny said, in a voice that suggested she felt superior, "You'll be sleeping over, you can unpack now, dinner will be soon."

"K"

I tried to sound strong, but I'm not sure it worked, I probably still sounded pretty stupid. She gave me another "you have a lot to learn look" and went back to her conversation with Hermione and I went over to the blow up mattress in the corner and began to unpack. I put my clothes in a little dresser they had set up then I took out all my books and my laptop. Finally I took out my dagger, the cursed blade that cost Luke his life, and propped it up against the wall. But as soon as I did, I knew I shouldn't have. I heard the girls gasp and when I turned around they were standing up, with these long sticks that I guess were wands.

"Wh - what's that!" exclaimed Hermione. She looked petrified, as did Ginny, both staring at the dagger like it was going to explode. This made me laugh which made them look even more scared. With another little laugh I explained "That? That's just my dagger."

"B-but, why do you even **have **one!" gasped Ginny

"Self-protection. Don't you have one?" I asked simply

They still looked stunned but just then Mrs. Weasley called us for dinner.

_RON'S POV_

"Boy's, bring out the potatoes!" Mum called. Harry and I walked outside carrying a huge amount of potatoes for the 20 of us, when Hermione and Ginny came scrambling outside doing a combination of murmuring and yelling. "What wrong ya lunatics?" I asked them in mock concern. Hermione looked terrified. "That girl, Annabeth had a dagger, a DAGGER." Ginny said in a worried voice, as if that seemed to mean that the whole lot should be chucked out of the house. Personally I didn't see the problem though. That girl Annabeth was pretty good looking to me. But of course those ones are always taken. Dinner was mostly filled with mum trying to break the ice by asking them a million questions and stuffing them with food. "So," she asked "What brings you here?" They looked pretty nervous until the freaky-looking girl with black hair said: "Oh, we're from Long Island, but we go to school in Salem, and we're on an exchange program." Harry and I spent most of dinner using face communication to talk about how weird these people were. The other part we spent talking about quidditch until the Goth girl asked "What's quidditch?" We exchanged skeptical looks, wizards who didn't know quidditch? Lou (Harry told me her name) piped up again "We really only play Quodpot back home" Thalia (I remembered that on my own) suddenly said "Yeah…" and Lou rolled her eyes and sighed. After dinner, all twelve of them automatically got up and cleared the dishes. I was officially freaked out, what bunch of 16 year olds clear the dishes without even being asked. After that we all went up to our rooms. Unfortunately, before Harry and I could escape, mum cornered us. She said "Now boys, I know that you'll try to make these people feel as welcome as possible, tonight and the rest of the year." "Yes mum" I said, with mock enthusiasm. Then Harry and I scooted of before she could get any farther. On our way upstairs, Harry and I decided to go "check-in" on the six boys. When we got to the room with those twins, and that Goth boy, we were thrown to the ground by a sudden explosion. When the smoke cleared, we saw the twins, standing there with devilish looks on their faces. Turns out these boys are exact copies of Fred and George, pranksters. So, naturally, we decided to visit the other boys. When we got to them, they were all arguing. As we walked in, they immediately all froze, but quickly recovered. The bigger version of Harry, extended his hand, and said "Hi, I'm Percy Jackson." "Hello" said Harry in return "I'm Harry Potter, and this is my friend, Ronald Weasley." "Hey" I said lazily. The other two boys in the extended their hands and we shook them. The shorter one with the weird hat introduced himself as Grover Underwood, the other as Chris Rodriguez. After that there was this long awkward silence broken only by me saying "Sooooooooooooo, you're Yankees, huh?" That was followed by another awkward silence, interrupted this time by Fleur running down the halls screaming about a dagger.

**Hope you liked it!**

**Sorry it took so long to update, hard to find time**

**And sorry for the weird ending, didn't want to make the chapter drag on too long.**

**Signed,**

**Αυξήθηκε και τον Δήμο**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey**

**Sorry this is so late it's crazy!**

**Please check out our separate accounts.**

**Celeste daughter of Athena and Elisabeth daughter of Hecate.**

**Bye**

**Signed,**

**τριαντάφυλλο και επίδειξης**

Katie's POV

This trip was crazy. The first night and I already wanted to get home

I didn't mean to scare her; all I did was pull out Drew's bedazzled dagger and hand it to her. Ok, maybe not the smartest move in front of a mortal, but I wasn't thinking straight.

So, then she ran screaming down the hall. Oops.

"Nice going" sneered Drew.

"Shut up" I said, Drew really bugged me sometimes.

"I should probably go stop her." I said after a moment of silence

"Duh" said Drew making me have to resist the urge to strangle her.

I walked down to find her, walking up and down the sets of winding stairs. The house was really cute; it was like a patchwork quilt. And best of all, it had a beautiful garden; I couldn't wait to get out there! I decided that Fleur was a lost cause, and pursued my urge to see it. It was fantastic, all the flowers and herbs, some I hadn't even seen or heard of before. While kneeling down to sniff a strange, cobalt, flower, I heard footsteps behind me, I paused and looked around, I didn't see anyone or anything. Whatever, I thought to myself. Suddenly, I was covered in something cold, and white, milk.

Travis.

I whipped around, ready for murder, but instead of seeing the son of Hermes I was expecting, I saw one red-headed boy with freckles and a mini Percy, both looking extremely guilty.

"S-s-sor-ry" stuttered the red-head one, Ron, I think.

"We are very sorry, this was a total accident, we wil-"the mini-Percy, Harry, was cut off by:

"Katie-Kat" called Travis, practically skipping out the front door "I'd thought I'd find you-whoa."

Travis POV:

"Katie-Kat" I called, bouncing out the back door "I thought I'd find you her-whoa" I stopped abruptly, seeing Katie covered in milk and too weird boys, one red-head the other an anorexic Percy.

"What. Happened." I said, trying to conceal a mix of laughter and anger.

"Travis, calm down, you're turning beet red." said Katie "They were just strolling along when I bumped into them and they spilt the milk on me, it's all okay though."

"K" I said gruffly, and then walked away.

"Travis" said Katie "It was just an accident"

I walked into the house and Katie caught up to me, and as we were closing the door I heard from outside:

"What's his problem?"

"Bloody jealous that we spilled milk on her"

I must have been the colour, of what plant was that, berts? I'll have to ask Katie. But anyway, I started to storm up the stairs.

"Travis, Wait, it's nothing, I was looking at the garden, and then they bumped into me, and spilt the milk that they got who-knows-where."

"Oh, that's it" I said, but instead of going up the stairs, I stormed out the door, prepared to do some damage "no body messes with Katie-Kat but me."

Connor POV:

My thoughts when entering "Weasley's Wizard Wheezes":

"Oh. My. Gods. Of. Olympus."

But really, what child of Hermes wouldn't think that?

The Weasley's and friends were crowded in front of the front window, I'm not sure why though. It didn't matter at that point though; I was too captivated by the chaos of the store. Travis and I were excitedly racing through the store, determined to see everything, soak in all the chaos. It was awesome.

Unfortunately, we had a certain, 'gardener' (heheh, get it?) hot on our trail, as she said, determined to make sure we didn't add to the chaos. Personally, though, I think she was just using it as an excuse to spend time with Travis, and I don't think Travis minded. I'm sort of the third wheel in this situation; fortunately Travis always brings me along to prank her, and I love pranking like Aphrodite loves her reflection. *thunder rumbles*

There was so much stuff; there were daydream charms, decoy detonators, love potions, and small, brightly coloured puff-balls. I was in dream land. All of the sudden, while I and Travis were admiring this Instant Darkness Powder imported all the way from Peru, when we heard two **pops **behind us. We rounded on them, reaching for our swords, that weren't there, to find two more red-head boys, twins I assume, grinning like they had just done something disgusting with our food.

"Like what you see?" grinned one

"Ya, this is totally awesome!" I exclaimed.

"Oh, so you must be the Americans staying at our house." said another

"And you must be Fred and George, it's an honor, from one prankster to another." said Travis.

"Pranksters?" said the first one "Well then it's an honor to have you in our house."

"And" said the second "from one to another, take any two items you like, it's on us!"

"Sweet!" me and Travis exclaimed in unison as we dashed off to find the most chaotic and amazing objects we could find, Katie still trailing behind us.

**AHHHHHHHH!**

**This is soooooooooo late!**

**It's just kinda hard to find time when you're 2 grade 7 girls ;)**

**Soooooooooo**

**Ya!**

**Once again, here are our separate accounts:**

**Celeste daughter of Athena**

**Elisabeth daughter of Hecate**

**Bye!**

**Signed,**

**Αυξήθηκε και τον Δήμο**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey!**

**So sorry we know this is SUPER LATE!**

**We had another story up but it didn't go so well so we are going to take it down and then edit it.**

**We'd also like to thank everybody because we got to 50 follows!**

**Here are our separate accounts:**

**Celeste daughter of Athena**

**Elisabeth daughter of Hecate**

**Adios!**

**Signed,**

**Αυξήθηκε και τον Δήμο**

* * *

HERMIONE POV:

There was definetly something off about those exchange students, carrying daggers around for "self protection"? No sane person that I know of carries around a dagger at all, let alone 12 people! True, I didn't know that all of them carried daggers, but weapons nonetheless.

I decided that I would do some research in the library when I got to Hogwarts; the library had yet to fail me!

But first, there was the ever tedious train ride. While I do enjoy the time to check and re-check my books and such, I sometimes wish it would just hurry up so we could get to school.

Harry, Ronald, and I, (Ron and I had been excused from our prefect duties to help with the exchange.) fortunately found an empty compartment. Well, almost empty, Luna was there as well, along with Neville.

We were just chatting when the taller version of Harry, Percy Jackson, walked in with some of his friends, bringing our conversation to an abrupt halt.

"Um, everywhere else is full, and…"

"Oh, come in!" I invited.

So in walked Percy, Annabeth, Lou Ellen, and Nico. Nico was so dark and moody; just not generally agreeable. I had tried to talk to him, you know, ask him a couple questions but he had just sort of glared and turned away. Lou Ellen was much too enthusiastic about Wizarding; she had been so astounded by it all you have thought that she'd never seen Wizards before.

When you think about, it was as if none of them had ever seen wizards before, it was like everything was so astounding and mystical. Maybe wizardry was even more different then I thought in the U.S, but no quidditch? That was strange.

"So, what's first when we get to Hogwarts?" Asked Percy uncomfortably, yet there was a relaxed tone in his voice, like he almost didn't care.

"Well, first is the sorting, but I'm not sure how they'll do that, because it's usually just for first years." I explained.

"Sorting?" Asked Annabeth.

"It's how they decide what house you'll be in, Ravenclaw, Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, or Slytherin," I said, with a touch distain in my voice when I reached Slytherin." I said.

"What's the difference?" Asked Percy.

"Well," I started, I had to pause to think about how to explain this in a timely manner, I could go on for hours about the houses alone, "Gryffindor's are primarily brave, Ravenclaw's smart, Hufflepuff's kind, and Slytherin's are… ambitious." I said, pausing at the end, I didn't want to affect their opinions.

"And dirty lying bastards…" whispered Ron under his breath.

"Ronald!" I hissed.

"What? It's true!"

Everybody else around us was grinning, trying not to laugh. I sighed; it really was useless, trying to dignify these people.

"So, Gryffindor is brave, Ravenclaw is smart, Hufflepuff is kind and Slytherin are Lying bastards. Good to know" said Percy, grinning like a madman.

"No!" I exclaimed. "It's just… Gryffindor and Slytherin don't get along very well."

"That's a bit of an understatement." said Harry. Everybody laughed.

"Ugh!" I threw my hands into the air from sheer frustration. "But" I added, regaining my ground "there's no guarantee you will be in Gryffindor, so no use starting a feud now."

"C'mon, Hermione, It won't matter what house their in if _Malfoy _sees them with us." said Ron, saying Malfoy like it was poison.

I sighed, again.

**Sorry it's short. We just needed to get something and SO SORRY we are SO LATE. **

**We'll try to be more on time!**

**Review!**

**Please check out our seprate accounts:**

**Celeste daughter of Athena**

**Elisabeth daughter of Hecate**

* * *

Signed,

Αυξήθηκε και τον Δήμο


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry it's short. We just needed to get something and SO SORRY we are SO LATE. **

**We'll try to be more on time!**

**Review!**

**Please check out our seprate accounts:**

**Celeste daughter of Athena**

**Elisabeth daughter of Hecate**

**Signed,**

**Αυξήθηκε και τον Δήμο**

NICO'S POV:

The train wasn't very fun. With that self-obsessed wizard that looked like Percy. The other two were sort of funny together, like Percy and Annabeth.

We finally got to Hogwarts were these young children, younger than me were "sorted" by a large, very stereotypical hat. I think I saw Lou cringe, even though she's not really a wizard.

All twelve of us where just standing at the door not sure where to sit. Dumbledore (the "headmaster") got up and announced that the exchange students would now be sorted and we were ushered up by an older looking witch.

"Chase, Annabeth." She called and Annabeth when and sat down on a stool. The witch placed the old wizard's hat on her head.

There was a pause, a really long pause where everybody seemed to old their breath, broken only by a loud shout coming from… the hat? Whatever, I've probably seen weirder. Scratch that, I've definitely seen weirder.

"Gryffindor!" followed by an eruption of cheers from one of the tables and she was ushered over.

The witch stepped up again and called out "di Angelo, Nico" I walked up with sweaty palms and shaky legs. Where would I be sorted? I was a son of Hades so Slytherin would be the obvious choice but was that where I really wanted to go?

I was still muddling in my thoughts when I reached the stool. I sat down and the hat was placed on my head.

I almost fell off the stool when it started talking in my head! But I managed to keep calm.

"Hm, Slytherin, yes definitely Slytherin but perhaps…?" It muddled over its thoughts I was just about to protest when it shouted "Slytherin!" for everyone to hear. The Slytherin table erupted into cheers and I walked slowly over. There were lots of pats on the back and congratulations but I wasn't feeling lucky.

The sorting process went on putting Lou Ellen in Ravenclaw, Katie in Hufflepuff, Thalia, Percy and Clarisse, as well the Stolls, in Gryffindor, and Drew in Slytherin with me, and Grover in Hufflepuff with Katie.

Once we were all seated we ate the most amazing feast ever, the food just appeared on the tables in front of. Nothing like Camp, were you get whatever you want but this was good enough.

Eating was awkward; everybody seemed a little…evil. Not all like murderess evil, but like the mean kids who would make trouble just to be mean, not funny. I felt like I'd probably need to sleep with one eye open.

After eating, the headmaster gave a big, somber speech about this kid named Tom Riddle, then sent us off to bed.

When I got up my stuff was already in a room, by a bed. Surrounding me where 3 other beds, filled with boys my age. Two were playing what I would guess was magic chess, and the other was lying on his bed reading a book. The one reading was the first to address me.

"So, exchange student, eh?" He asked.

"Uh, yeah, from the states." I replied, sitting on my bed.

"Nico right?" Said one playing chess.

"Mhm, and you are?"

"I'm Damon," Said the one from the bed, "That's Will, and that's Andrew." He gestured to the two playing chess.

"Are you in to quidditch?" Asked Will.

I froze, quidditch? What was that? Hadn't Lou mentioned it? What could I say? "Oh, um, not really…"

"REALLY?!" He looked appalled, why the other two just rolled their eyes, as if this happened a lot, "I'M going to be on the team this year!"

Damon snickered, "Well, there's no guarantee…"

Will crossed his arms, he seemed very determined.

"Anyway," Said Andrew, as if he was breaking up a fight, "What's you family do?"

For the second time, I froze, I hadn't thought about what I would say if someone asked about that subject, so I though fast.

"I don't really have a family…"

"Oh, sorry." He said, and he generally looked it.

"It's okay."

"Um," Interrupted Damon, "Shouldn't we be getting to bed right about now?"

Will rolled his eyes, "Oh, calm down."

"It's our first day of the year tomorrow!" He protested.

"Fine."

So we all got on our pajamas and got in to bed and said our goodnights, but I felt strange, but in a good way. I felt strangely accepted, a feeling I never got at camp, maybe the others we wrong about Slytherins, they seemed okay to me.

**Well, there you go, there finally at Hogwarts! We should be updating a bit more frequently now, and we hoped you liked it, and by the way, we are NOT making Draco a demigod, sorry to disappoint, but we want to keep it relatively close to the original story, and if you have any problems with our sorting, we'd appreciate it if you keep it to yourself.**

**Thanks!**

**Signed,**

**Αυξήθηκε και τον Δήμο**


End file.
